Patent Literature 1 describes an inkjet printer including a shuttle in which an inkjet head movable in a main scanning direction is mounted and a mechanism which moves the shuttle in the sub-scanning direction.
The aforementioned inkjet printer performs a print operation of one pass in which printing is performed by ejecting the ink from the inkjet head to the print medium while moving the inkjet head in the main scanning direction, and then moves the shuttle in the sub-scanning direction. The inkjet printer repeats these operations to form an image on the print medium.
In the printing performed as described above, vibration occurs in the shuttle when the shuttle is moved in the sub-scanning direction. When the next print operation of one pass is performed with the shuttle still vibrating after the moving thereof, the direction in which the ink is ejected is disturbed due to the effect of the vibration and print quality may decrease.
To counter this, it is conceivable to provide a waiting time for the vibration to stop on its own after the moving of the shuttle. This can suppress a decrease in print quality due to the vibration of the shuttle.